erfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazed and Confused
Hazed and Confused is the 7th episode of the 5th season of "E.R." It was first aired on November, 12 in 1998. It was written by David Mills and Carol Flint, teleplay by David Mills and directed Jonathan Kaplan. Plot Dr. Corday commits a deadly error after being on-call for nearly 36 hours straight. Peter visits Dr. Kotlowitz and receives encouragement regarding a cochlear implant for Reese. Dr. Amanda Lee, a prospective new ER chief, visits. In the wake of a failed pregnancy attempt, Carol lashes out at a mother using abortion as a means of selective birth control. Carter and Lucy feud when Carter accidentally uses her palm computer and finds out what she thinks of him. Mark panics during a paramedic initiation ritual. NBC Description EMMY WINNER MARE WINNINGHAM AND DENNIS BOUTSIKARIS GUEST-STAR: With Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) no longer a candidate for chief of ER, Dr. Anspaugh (John Aylward) takes on the role of interim ER chief. Dr. Amanda Lee (guest star and Emmy winner Mare Winningham, 'George Wallace') is a promising candidate for the chief position and meets with the hospital committee. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston), suffering from exhaustion and sleep deprivation as she takes on her new role as Dr. Benton's (Eriq LaSalle) intern, makes a potentially deadly mistake. In his continuing search for a solution to his son's deafness, Benton meets with Dr. Kotlowitz (guest star Dennis Boutsikaris, NBC's 'Trinity') whose approach is aggressive in the use of cochlear implants. Dr. Greene's (Anthony Edwards) resistance when the paramedics attempt an initiation prank creates an awkward tension between them. George Clooney, Julianna Margulies, Noah Wyle, Gloria Reuben and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary Carter and Weaver become unlikely roommates. Lucy is having problems with Carter, and Greene picks up on their squabbling. Corday works long shifts which leads to her exhaustion and a critical medical error, causing a rift with Dr. Anspaugh and problems for Benton. Greene has unpleasant flashbacks when he's hazed by the well-meaning paramedics. Jeanie worries when she and Doug treat a young boy whose childlike mother clearly depends on his 6-year sister to make all decisions. Kerry rediscovers her joy of practicing medicine and decides not to pursue the open ER Chief job, which goes instead to a Dr. Amanda Lee. Characters Main * Mark Greene * Doug Ross * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Recurring *Paul McCrane as Dr. Robert Romano *Mare Winningham as Dr. Amanda Lee *Jorja Fox as Dr. Maggie Doyle *Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic *Julie Bowen as Roxanne Please *Sam Anderson as Dr. Jack Kayson *Dennis Boutsikaris as Dr. David Kotlowitz *Bellina Logan as Nurse Kit *David Brisbin as Dr. Alexander Babcock *Penny Johnson as Nurse Practioner Lynette Evans *Khandi Alexander as Jackie Robbins *Conni Marie Brazelton as Nurse Conni Oligario *Laura Ceron as Nurse Chuny Marquez *Deezer D as Nurse Malik McGrath *Lily Mariye as Nurse Lily Jarvik *Gedde Watanabe as Nurse Yosh Takata *Monte Russell as Paramedic Dwight Zadro *Lyn Alicia Henderson as Paramedic Pamela Olbes *Brian Lester as Paramedic Brian Dumar *J.P. Hubbell as EMT Lars Audia Guest Stars *Caitlin Alderton as Skye Everly *Aimee Graham as Mrs. Everly *Jeffrey Hutchinson as Richard Weingarten *Dana Gladstone as Weingarten's Trepanation Expert *Deborah Offner as ICU Nurse *Octavia Spencer as Maria Jones *Michael Whaley as Mr. Busey *Janni Brenn as Nurse Kass *Garret Davis as Mr. BB *William Marquez as Mr. Ramos *Suzanne Carney as OR Nurse Janet *Cazimir Milostan as Paramedic Trivia Quotes Amanda Lee: If you don't mind me saying, I'm one of the baddest ER bitches out there.Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes